hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Linguistics
'''Scarlet Linguistics '''is the first episode of Linguistics Order Plot Scarlet introduce herself to Calimonia, after she had for a new journey. She being in Calimonia for 2 years, as she studied in Calimonia High School, having a new Butler as she got anything that she wanted. Her old hometown is Boston, as she had a brother as her parents are Mr and Mrs Everett. Scarlet prepares for something new for her job. She also met enemies and friends along the way, as she had a fun life in Calimonia. Scarlet is now 18 and is searching for a job after succeeding in her studies. Butler is trying to search for a job, as Scarlet misses her parents and her brother, she hopes, her job will make them proud. Butler knows that she needs to choose a great job or she will regret it. Scarlet will look for jobs and hopefully they can be better than her place work when she was young. Scarlet is busy trying to find a job at a Scientist, Reporter or others. She admits it didn't suit anything for her, as she thinks it's going to be tough. Scarlet sees a criminal robbing a shop with money of weapon, she sees Providence Soldiers are coming outside to stop them, as the criminal runs and took the money. Scarlet chase him down, as the criminal is confused about her. She chases him from the roof and takes him out with her martial arts skills, that she uses for her high school days. Providence is happy that she is helping, as Gilbert thinking about her skills that can be used with other Providence members. Butler sees Scarlet's skills, as she could be useful for combat and abilities with weapons. Scarlet knows how they operate and decided to go to Providence HQ, to see if she can get the job. Scarlet goes to Gilbert and ask him about the leader, as he shows them to Scarlet. She meets Commander Williams is now the leader of Providence Unit after taking over David Sanders, who retired. He learned about being a Providence member and become one with a leader and a mind to do what's right. Scarlet gives her passing of High School to Devon, as he accepts for her smart skills and abilities. Scarlet is happy that she has a new job of being a Providence member and part of the team. Devon knows she needs training to be, prepared. She meets up with Gilbert, Pheonix, and Doctor Chiles. She going to do partners within training and the tour to show Providence Unit around. Scarlet will get her own rank, as Gilbert will see after training. Pheonix knows Scarlet will be a good part of the team. Scarlet is happy to hear that. Scarlet is happy that her life changed since then, as her ranked is Lieutenant Everett. She knows her work starts now, at a young age. She will do a great career, if she survives. Episode Moments * Scarlet finished High School after she was 18 * Scarlet found a job called Providence Unit, as Devon accepted * Scarlet took down her first criminal * She left Boston, since she was 16 years old Characters * Scarlet Everett * Emily Beahm * Gilbert Conway * Devon Williams * Pheonix Ward * Doctor Veronica Chiles * David Law (The Butler) * Scientist * Reporters * Providence Unit * Reckage Store Owner Villain * Mugger Links Trivia * This is the first episode of Scarlet Linguistics * Scarlet lived in Calimonia for 2 years * She became friends with Emily and many more in High School * First time, that Hendrix was never mentioned or appeared in the first episode * Gilbert Conway is voiced by Tex Hammond, who his mum, Grey Griffin, voices Doctor Hawkins in Hendrix Linguistics. Both also became the main characters in this franchise. * Gilbert parents divorce at the age of 7, and was part of Providence Cadet at 11 years old * Pheonix is 31 years old and he worked here for 11 years * Devon Williams became leader for 14 years, to successed Sanders and Hendrix Underwood * Scarlet is 18 years old in Season One Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Order: Episodes Category:Linguistics Order: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason